The Secrets of Oblivion
by Japanakr11
Summary: Marluxia! X3 The 1st fanfiction I've written so I hope it doesn't stink! Marluxia in Castle Oblivion before Sora arrives. With a visitor to the Castle, who knows what could happen! Rated T just to be safe with a later chapter. Read and review please!
1. Larxene Intrudes

The Secrets of Oblivion

Chapter 1

A song. Yes! A song! It was a sweet requiem lulling him into a deep slumber. The song began to fade. He opened his eyes only to see a swish of blue fall into the blackness of the night. He tried to run after the blue, but his feet failed him. The floor caved and he fell endlessly. All he could see was a pale heart-shaped moon far, far away. All he could hear was the haunting melody of the blue creature…

Marluxia awoke with a start. It was still dark and the moon was a sphere. He looked around his white room, breathing heavily. He calmed down and decided to wander his castle. Marluxia pulled on his black vinyl robe and went towards his scythe, sitting in the corner of his room. His dark pink scythe was his prized possession. His great weapon; the weapon of the Graceful Assassin.

He walked into the grand white hall of Castle Oblivion. He paused and swung his scythe into the air. It spun three times in the air before Marluxia gracefully caught it. A shower of pink petals came down. One of the razor-sharp petals cut his cheek. His blue eyes flashed and his hand flew to his face. As he cursed under his breath, the petals died and dissipated into the air. He ran his fingers through his long fringed pink hair and exhaled. He tried again. This time, no petals injured him. The petals gathered in the air, waiting for his command. He directed them every which way by swinging his scythe. He spun the scythe in his fingers and the petals dissolved once again.

"What the heck are you doing this early in the morning?" a woman's voice scolded him from behind him, and footsteps followed her question.

"Really, Larxene is that anyway to talk to your superior?" Marluxia said mockingly polite.

Larxene muttered under her breath. Her short yellow hair crackled with electricity and her yellow "antennae" stood on end.

"The only reason we listen to you is because we here believe that the Organization is in need of a reform. Plus, you threaten to eliminate us if we try to push you off your perch." Larxene stated very strongly and she started to pace around him. "You are just a good fighter with an obsession for the color pink and flowers. That is all you will ever be."

Why, oh why, did I make you my second in command?" Marluxia groaned, beginning to pace around her as well.

"Because I'm the best fighter her besides you and you want something pretty to look at." Larxene replied mockingly, "Besides, I'm the only girl who isn't completely creeped out by you, pinky." They stopped walking.

"You are pushing it, Larxene."

"Find me a girl who can stand to be near you and I will take back everything I said!" Echoing silence as the poison of her words filled the air.

"Get out Larxene," Marluxia warned. Larxene shrugged with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Suit yourself." She turned and walked back to her room.

Love and related things were delicate topics for Marluxia. He never felt them, not even before he was a Nobody. Love was a myth to him. Larxene claimed she felt it before and she flaunted it in his face like it was a priceless trophy. He trudged to his room, already the day turning to crap…

Daylight creeped over the white tiles of his room. He was sitting on his bed, still brooding over Larxene's comments. He knew that everyone in Castle Oblivion talked about how its master was obsessed with pink things, flowers, and a feeling he wasn't completely sure existed.

It's a decent hour, he thought, I'll go talk to Axel! He smiled, got up and went to see his most trusted follower.


	2. You're No Help, Axel

Chapter 2

Marluxia walked down to Axel's room and knocked on the white door. Axel answered the door, slightly surprised to see Marluxia there.

"Hey Pink… I mean Marluxia," Axel stumbled over his words and his face flushed a little, knowing that this would not be a good visit.

"Well that answers my first question," Marluxia invited himself in. He trudged to the nearest chair and fell into it. Axel closed the door and leaned against Marluxia's chair.

"So what were your other questions?" Axel asked, starting to regain his deposition after his slip-up. Marluxia sighed.

"Axel, do you think I'm…gay?"

"No, of course not!" He replied, "Why would I…" His voice trailed off as Marluxia glared at him.

"Yes…"

Marluxia glared some more.

"Why does everyone in this freakin' castle think I'm gay?!" He began his latest hissy fit…

"I think pink is a nice color and I think it is a beautiful hair color on me! Flowers are lovely and they make me feel good inside! It means I'm sensitive and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that! **I AM NOT GAY!!!**" Marluxia stopped, his face the color of Axel's hair and his chest heaving.

"But then there was that one time you were stalking Vexen…" Axel cut in.

"I needed to ask him a question and he was avoiding me!" Marluxia was screaming in Axel's face, about to strangle him for his comment when Vexen walked in.

"Is everything ok in here?" Vexen asked, scared to come in.

"R-A-P-E, get the heck away from me!" Axel whispered with a childish grin on his face. Marluxia yelped, let go of Axel and shoved him across the room. Marluxia turned to Vexen with a smile on his face.

"Everything is fine, go back to your science lab!" Marluxia shooed Vexen away. Vexen glared at him and was about to protest, when Marluxia pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Well you just like shoving people around today, don't you?" Axel said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Oh shut up, you fool!" Marluxia turned around and slumped back in his original chair. Axel leaned against the wall.

"Do you know what you need?" He said, "Roxas and I are going to prank some people tonight and you need a little fun!" Axel waited for an enthusiastic reply, but Marluxia just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Your last prank night, Xemnas had to come down here. As if it's not enough that he shows up for his monthly inspection, that dumb old windbag…" He started to walk out the door when Axel grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Dining hall, 22:00 hours. Got it memorized?" Axel told him. Marluxia shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"If you didn't get what I just said, basically, I don't want anything to do with any of your little prank nights" Marluxia snapped and gave him a sharp glare, challenging Axel to just try and get him to participate. Axel nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Suit yourself," he replied, "I just don't want anything to happen to your secret garden tonight." He started to whistle a piano tune he had heard about some far away islands. The color drained from Marluxia's face.

"How do you know about my private garden?" Marluxia's voice was cracking every other word.

"Oh, I happened to be snooping in the right place at the right time."

"Then where is the entrance?"

"Your bedroom, in the back of your closet."

"Oh bother!" Marluxia folded his arms across his chest and started to pout.

"I'm going to guess that you'll be there tonight?" Axel asked with a mischievous grin on his face, "It will guarantee your garden's safety."

"Fine, but if my garden is one petal out of place, I will hunt you down and… do bad things to you that are so bad, I can't even think of them right now!" Marluxia threatened as he stalked out of the room. Axel closed the door and started to laugh to himself.

"This will be fun!" Axel thought aloud and began drawing up that night's battle plan.


	3. Prank Night

Chapter 3

It was ten o'clock at night and everyone was asleep in Castle Oblivion. Everyone that is, except three figures in the castle's dining hall. Axel had finished thinking up what pranks to pull and who to pull them on. He was relaying the information to an eager Roxas and a reluctant Marluxia.

"So how should we prank first?" Roxas asked, bouncing up and down with glee.

"Well, I was thinking of doing the usual to Larxene," Axel's signature mischievous grin began to appear on his face. Roxas was about to explode with excitement while Marluxia couldn't have been less thrilled.

"You do know how much she hates it when you prank her," Marluxia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! That's why we do it!" Axel gave Roxas a high-five and they started towards the door with Marluxia behind them.

"Suit yourself, but I just had the floors cleaned, so make sure she doesn't get any of your blood on it." Marluxia said snippily. Roxas turned around.

"Are you kidding?! I can take her anytime, anywhere!" Roxas replied, flexing the muscles he only wished he had. Marluxia burst into laughter.

"Are **you **kidding?! You think that you can take on a woman with powers over thunder **and** PMS? Wishful thinking, Blondie. Even I can hardly handle that." Marluxia walked past Roxas and ruffled his hair. They were near Larxene's room when Roxas whispered,

"Well that's not saying much, Pinky" Marluxia turned, his blue eyes ablaze.

"I could take you anytime, anywhere. Just try me, Roxas," Marluxia replied calmly, but you could tell that anger and a hurt pride poisoned every word. Marluxia's scythe materialized in a burst of pink petals. Axel just now noticed what was going on.

"Hey, hey guy and Marluxia. The sounds of someone being murdered will wake Larxene up, and then we definitely will not live to see the next day!" Axel interrupted, stopping the fight for the wrong reasons. Marluxia scowled at Axel, and then Roxas, and his scythe disappeared in another burst of petals. Roxas walked past Marluxia and joined Axel, shooting an apologetic smile Marluxia's way. Marluxia smiled a tiny bit as Axel and Roxas turned and snuck into Larxene's room. Marluxia leaned against the pillar opposite her door.

"Could you at least tell me what… it…" Marluxia's mouth dropped open when Axel and Roxas walked out of Larxene's room with a frilly pink bra and a pair of panties. Marluxia turned away with his hand covering his eyes.

"She is going to MURDER you!!" Marluxia hissed, "You may be enjoying this, but I'm not, because I am a gentleman, unlike you imps!"

Oh, we've done this before!" Axel hissed back. He looked at the bra, "Hmm, she moved up a size since last time."

Roxas quickly shoved four pushpins into the door and strung the panties on two, and the bra on the others. Marluxia began to walk down the hallway.

"I'm going to bed…"

"Oh no you're not!" Axel grabbed Marluxia by his hood and dragged him along, "Besides, we are going to prank Namine next!" Marluxia yanked himself out of Axel's grip and spun him around.

"As long as Namine is under **my** protection, you will not prank her or do anything to her that would cause her emotional scarring!" Axel and Roxas just stood there, and then they burst into hysterical laughter, forgetting that they were still near Larxene's room.

"You really do like her, don't you?!" Roxas managed to say before he suddenly stopped laughing, "But you're so old! Stay away from her creeper!" Marluxia was about to retaliate when they heard the main doors burst open. They looked over the balcony and saw a woman stumble in from a hideous storm. She barley walked five steps before she collapsed onto the marble floor. The trio ran down to the entrance hall to help her.

"How did she even get here?" Roxas asked as they ran down the stairs.

"Who knows? Even I sometimes have trouble finding this place!" Axel said as they reached the first floor. They saw the woman on her knees, and then collapse once more.

"Oh my gosh! Miss!" Axel ran and knelt by her, with Marluxia and Roxas on either side of him, "Miss, can you hear me?" He put her head in his lap and they gasped when they saw her face.

She was more beautiful than any woman any of them had seen. Sure she was sopping wet, but that didn't detract from her beauty at all! She had long, soft dark brown hair and ruby red lips. She had a sapphire jewel hanging from each ear. She had a lovely figure, outlined nicely by her long dark blue dress with flowing sleeves. Marluxia couldn't stop staring, and neither could Axel.

"You know, kisses always work in the story books," Axel bent down to kiss her lips, but Marluxia grabbed him and pulled him back, accidentally knocking the woman's head off of his lap. She woke with a start and her hazel eyes turned and glared at Axel and Marluxia.

"Wow, I feel welcome! I wander in from a storm, cold and fatigued, and this is the hospitality I receive?!" She said harshly. There goes my nice little fantasy, Marluxia thought. She stood up and brushed herself off. Axel did as well and moved toward her.

"Please forgive me, Madame. We only meant to gently wake you," Axel knelt and kissed her hand. She yanked it away and smacked his face. Axel yelped and retreated, leaving Marluxia to say his hello, as Roxas just smiled and waved from a distance.

Marluxia stepped forward and cleared his throat, obviously nervous in front of the irritated beauty.

"Hello, miss. I am Marluxia, that's Roxas," he paused and turned toward Axel, who was facing a corner, twiddling his thumbs, "and you've already met Axel…"

"Diana, slightly pleased to make your acquaintance," the lady replied haughtily. She outstretched her hand and Marluxia shook it.

"You may stay here for awhile, if that would be to your liking, Miss Diana," Marluxia motioned toward the stairs. Diana's mood immediately lifted and she smiled a dazzling smile and thanked him. She started toward the stairs, and then she turned and walked toward Axel. She sat beside him and put her head in his line of sight.

"You know, I feel like I might faint and I no clue as to where everything is! Could you please take me to my room?" Diana asked seductively, adding a few bats of her eyes. Axel caught on and smiled. He stood up and helped Diana do so. He swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs, both of them giggling all the way. Marluxia and Roxas were left dumbfounded in the entrance hall. Roxas turned to Marluxia.

"I thought only Larxene was that moody," Roxas said innocently. Marluxia let out a frustrated sigh and followed them upstairs, with Roxas right behind him.


End file.
